The present invention relates generally to the lighting field, and, more particularly, to creating illumination using luminaires having radial collimators and refractive structures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lighting system that provides lighting efficiently and in a flexible manner.
It is another object of the present invention to distribute illumination through the use of multiband refractors and using a ring lens around the light source.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for the distribution of illumination using multi-prism bands.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished in the following manners, among others. A light distribution system is provided